Abu-Abu
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Raja Sinbad yang akhirnya memulai talkshow perdananya. Seperti apa? Just check this out! Fic pertama di fandom Magi.


Abu-abu Talk Show

_Raja Sinbad yang akhirnya memulai talkshow perdananya. Seperti apa? Terinspirasi dari talkshow si magician botak di trans 7. Just check this out! Fic pertama di fandom Magi._

_Rate: T_

_Warning: benar-benar OOC. Garing. Abal. Alay. Tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Dongo. Norak. Nggak bagus. Don't like don't read!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, pemirsa. Malam ini Anda menyaksikan talkshow paling ternama bersama saya, artis papan atas yang tampan dan bertalenta. Sekaligus raja yang adil dan bijaksana! Sinbad..."

Dan iringan musik dari piano klasik yang dimainkan Ja'far-pun terdengar. Sang raja berpose sok keren tanpa menyadari kalau sebenarnya dia cocok sekali jadi model iklan Suns*lk.

"_And so_, malam ini tamu kita adalah seorang artis cilik. Dia adalah anak yang menjadi fenomena karena keimutannya di tahun ini. Pemenang kontes pencarian bakat dari sebuah produk susu. Langsung saja kita sambut, Aladdin!"

Dan masuklah anak kecil seukuran chibi itu dengan gaya yang riang gembira ala anak kecil pada umumnya. Saking imutnya, Sinbad menggendong Aladdin dan mendudukkannya diatas meja dimana host talkshow tersebut duduk.

"Aladdin, apa kabar?" tanya Sinbad.

"Baik, oooom~~" jawabnya ceria.

"Denger-denger katanya kamu menang kontes pencarian bakat, ya? Gimana ceritanya kamu bisa menang?"

Aladdin melihat sang host dengan wajah curiga. "Ih, om kok kepo banget, sih..."

Sinbad hanya tersenyum santai. "Aladdin, ini kan _talkshow_. Om emang harus nanya-nanya kamu."

"Harus kepo, ya, om?" Tanya Aladdin polos.

"Yep."

"Oh, oke deh."

"Trus, iklan Aladdin yang pertama itu ini, kan?" Sinbad mengeluarkan Ore* eskrim rasa jeruk.

"Cendoooool~~"

Sinbadpun terdiam. Jafar terdiam. Semua terdiam.

Sinbad kembali melihat bungkus kemasan biskuit coklat itu.

Ore* eskrim rasa jeruk.

"**APANYA YANG CENDOOOOOL!?"** geram Sinbad dalam hati.

"Om, om! Tamunya aku doang, yah?" Tanya Aladdin polos.

"Kamu ini kecil-kecil kok kepo banget, sih?"

"Ini kan _talkshow_. Jadi harus kepo~~"

"Sabaaaar..." rutuk Sinbad dalam hati. "Trus sekarang Aladdin lagi sibuk apa?"

"Sibuk sekolaaaah, sibuk syutiiiiing, sibuk...twitteraaaan...sibuk...main bolaaaaa..." Aladdin menghitung semua kegiatannya dengan jemarinya. "Sama sibuk cari ceweeeeek~~"

Sinbad sekilas jawdrop. "Cari apa, nak?"

"Cari cewek." Ulang Aladdin nyantai.

"O...oke, oke." Sinbad mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Emang sekarang lagi syuting apa, Aladdin?"

"Syuting sitkom." Jawabnya nyantai. "Om tau sitkom, nggaaaak?"

"Masalah buat looooh?" jawab Sinbad bete.

"Ih bilang aja nggak tauuuuuuu"

Para crew sudah menginstruksikan akan ada iklan. Sinbadpun merasa sangat lega.

"Jangan kemana-mana, tetap di abu-abu..."

.

.

.

.

.

_SMS, semua makan sendal..._

_JMS, juaraaaaaa makan sendal!_

_Sendal! Enak dan bergizi!_

"Baiklah pemirsa, kali ini bintang tamu kita adalah seorang artis multitalenta. Dulunya adalah seorang anak band yang berubah haluan dan mendulang popularitas sebagai pelawak dan pemain sinetron. Langsung saja kita sambut, Alibaba Saluja!"

Lalu keluarlah Alibaba dengan tampang dongonya, lalu dia berjabat tangan dan duduk di sofa disebelah Aladdin yang lagi meluk bantal.

"Kakak, apa kabar?" tanya Aladdin, yang mesem-mesem sendiri.

"Baik, Aladdin..." jawab Alibaba dengan senyum manis.

"Denger-denger katanya Aladdin ngefans banget sama Alibaba, ya?" tanya Sinbad, seperti yang tertera pada aiped didepannya.

"Ihihi..." Aladdin cuma nyegir-nyengir. "Apaan sih? Om kepo niiiih."

"Bener, kan?" Sinbad mengklarifikasi. "Lu suka twitteran sama dia, kan?"

"Iya." Jawab Alibaba polos. "Twitteran, bbman..."

"Tunggu. Tapi gue agak curiga sama isi bebeemannya mereka, deh! Nih, coba kita liat!"

Layar dibelakang Aladdin dan Alibaba menyala dan menayangkan chat di bbm antara Alibaba dan Aladdin. Alibaba mengorek seluruh saku bajunya. Pantas saja ia merasa BB-nya ilang di fitting room tadi.

_Aladdin129: Aku berangkat skolah dulu ya, Alibaba-kun~_

_Alibaba Saluja: Iya, sekolah yang bener ya sayang _

_Aladdin129: yosh! Makasih ya Alibaba-kun_

_Alibaba Saluja: Nanti kalo dapet ranking 1 aku ajak ke Disneyland Tokyo deh :P_

_Aladdin129: Ciyuuuuus?_

_Alibaba Saluja: Iyaaa. Udah sana berangkat._

_Aladdin 129: Enelaaaan?_

_Alibaba Saluja: Apa sih yang nggak buat Aladdin? Hehehe :D _

_Aladdin129: miapah?_

_Alibaba Saluja: mikian skilas inpoh :D_

_Aladdin129: ehehe. Sayang Alibaba-kun yang paling imut_

Sinbad yang terdorong rasa keadilan yang tinggi tiba-tiba mencekik Alibaba dengan raut muka bengis.

"Ngaku lu sekarang! Lu pedopil, kan?! Lu pedopil kaaaan?! Heaaaah?! Apa-apaan lu sayang-sayangan ama anak bocah lewat bbmaaaan!"

"Akhh...apa...apaan?!" jawab Alibaba terputus-putus karena di_unyeng-unyeng _Sinbad.

"Ih, om! Jangaaan! Kasian Alibaba-kuuuun!" Rengek Aladdin, ia pun mendorong Sinbad hingga terpental ke Zimbabwe.

"Ukh..." Alibaba mengelus-elus lehernya.

"Alibaba-kun nggak apa-apa?" tanya Aladdin khawatir.

"Iya." Jawabnya. "Makasih ya."

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUUUUUM!" para fangirls yang menonton_ talkshow _itu memprovokasi.

"Well, well." Sinbad yang entah bagaimana sudah kembali, akhirnya kembali duduk di kursinya. "Gimana kabarnya, Alibaba."

"Lumayanlah, lagi banyak job." Jawabnya.

"Jobnya job apa nih? Ngelawak atau nyanyi?"

Alibaba mendadak pundung.

"Jangan kemana-mana, tetap di abu-abu!" tutup Aladdin.

.

.

.

.

.

_SMS, semua makan sendal..._

_JMS, juaraaaaaa makan sendal!_

_Sendal! Enak dan bergizi!_

"Pemirsa, bintang tamu kita berikutnya adalah seorang professional dancer. Sepak terjangnya sangat luar biasa, hingga ia pernah menjadi _dance instructor_-nya Trio macan, trio singa dan trio-trio penyanyi dangdut lainnya! Inilah dia, Judal."

Judalpun masuk. Semua orang menyoraki sang host yang pipinya sudah semerah buah tomat. Aladdin menghampiri Judal dan menjabat tangannya.

"Silakan duduk, kak!" katanya. "Kabar baik?"

"Lumayan." Jawab Judal santai. Iapun duduk di sofa, selonjoran sehingga mendepak tempat duduk Alibaba.

"Lu aja deh yang jadi hostnya!" teriak Sinbad bete dengan anak tuyul yang kepo itu (baca: Aladdin).

"Ih, mukanya Om Sinbad maluuuuu." Pekik Aladdin.

"Mukanya jeleeeek." Timpal Alibaba.

Judal menyelepet kepala Alibaba. "Eh, bego! Dimana-mana orang kalo malu mukanya merah!"

"Bodo amat." Balas Alibaba. "Yang pelawak lu apa gue?!"

"Oiya." Judal membalas.

"Ehm..." Sinbad melicinkan rambutnya. "Lagi sibuk apa, nih, Judal?"

"CIEEEE!" para fangirls yang menonton_ talkshow _itu memprovokasi.

"Selain jadi dancer? Yaaaah, ngisi waktu luang dengan main futsal. Nih, kemarin main lawan sekolahnya Aladdin. Kalah semua sama gue! Ngahahahaha!"

"Iyaaaa." Jawab Aladdin. "Kak Judal hebat banget main bolanyaaaaa."

"Bentar." Lerai Sinbad. "lawan sekolah kamu? Emang kamu sekolah dimana, Aladdin?"

"SD PURNAMA BAKTI!"

Alibaba melirik Judal dengan tampang _me gusta_. "Cemen."

Judal yang emosi menjambaki rambut Alibaba.

"Jangan kemana-mana, tetap di abu-abu!" tutup Aladdin.

.

.

.

.

.

_SMS, semua makan sendal..._

_JMS, juaraaaaaa makan sendal!_

_Sendal! Enak dan bergizi!_

"Semua orang berharap ingin jadi artis. Entah itu model, host, penyanyi, aktor dan macam-macam lainnya. Padahal, popularitas telah membunuh beberapa artis legenda seperti John Lennon. Popularitas, merupakan penentu bagi seorang selebritis apakah dia akan hidup atau mati dalam popularitas tersebut. _that's the question of life_!"

Dan Sinbad-pun duduk berhadapan dengan Alibaba. Kenapa Alibaba? SUKA SUKA SAYAAA!

"Saya merasa sangat ganteng saat sayaaaa?" sinbad mulai mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Saat saya...menjadi diri saya sendiri." Jawab Alibaba.

"Bagian tubuh saya yang paling seksi adalaaaaaah?"

"Eh?! Um...um...senyum?"

"Pacaran sama anak dibawah umur, atau pacaran sama tante-tante?"

"Pacaran sama anak dibawah umur."

"Jomblo seumur hidup, atau jadi _gay_?"

"Hah? Apaan tuh? Kagak, kagak."

"Heh, harus jawab!"

"Nggak mau dua-duanyaaaa!"

"Pilih salah satu!"

Alibaba menelan ludah. "Hm...jomblo...seumur hidup."

"_Ladiesman_ atau _gentleman_?"

"_Ladiesmaaaan_! Wohooooo~~"

"_Mom or Dad_?"

"_Mom_."

"Pangeran atau _Traveler_?"

"Hah? Kan ceritanya gue jadi pelawak. Ngapa bawa-bawa pangeran?"

"Bacot, lo! Jawab ajaaa!" Sinbad menggebrak meja.

"Gyaaa! Tra..._traveler_."

"Masuk jurang atau makan cendol?"

"MASUK JURAAANG!" jawab Alibaba _overexcited_.

"Pelawak jayus, atau anak band nggak laku?"

"Eh? Pertanyaannya nggak ada yang bener apa?"

"Jawab ajaaaaa!" aura iblis Sinbad mulai berkobar.

"Uhm...um...pe...pelawak jayus."

"Jadi uke gue atau ukenya Aladdin?"

"Buset!"

"Jawab cepetaaaaan!"

"U...ukenya Aladdin deh."

"Yang terakhir..." Sinbad menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Mati kaya, atau mati terkenal?"

"Mati terkenal."

Seluruh penonton tepuk tangan. Alibaba kembali duduk di sofa dengan muka syok seakan-akan abis digrepe-grepe sama banci. Aladdin hanya memberi _pat-pat_ lembut yang membuat penonton kembali bersikap anarkis.

"Dan pemirsa, tahukah Anda bahwa mengapa bintang tamu saya adalah seorang artis cilik, komedian jayus dan professional dancer? Secara kerjaan mereka nggak nyambung sama sekali. Dan tamu kita yang terakhir bakal menyambungkan mereka semua. Aktor laga yang memenangkan banyak penghargaan di cabang ilmu bela diri, Ren Hakuryuu."

Dan cowok ganteng dengan bekas luka dimata kirinya itupun masuk dengan canggung. Ia tersenyum pada semua orang dan lagi-lagi Chibi-chibi Magi Aladdin mengambil job Sinbad sebagai host.

"Kak Hakuryuuu~~ apa kabar?"

"Eh? Ba...baik kok." Jawabnya canggung, dan duduk di sofa yang terpisah. Sofa yang sebelumnya nggak muat karena Judal makan tempat.

Sementara sang raja Sinbad cuma pasang tampang mau makan orang.

"Lagi sibuk apa kak?" tanya Aladdin lagi.

"Eh? Lagi agak off sama syuting, jadi fokusin sekolah sama latihan _wushu_ aja."

"ANAK TUYUUUUUL!" Sinbad yang kesal akhirnya berlarian mengejar Aladdin.

"Waaaaai~~~" Aladdin dengan riangnya kabur kedalem kolong pianonya Jafar. Sinbadpun menyusul, kemudian berhenti sejenak karena dua alesan. Nggak sengaja liat belahan pahanya Jafar dan kejeduk piano dengan suara debam yang mengerikan.

"We...well..." Sinbad masih stay kul meski idung dan jidatnya bedarah-darah. "Bisa kasih tahu nggak, _project_ film apa yang dibintangi kalian berempat?"

"Drama musikal." Jawab Judal.

"ADA ACTIONNYA!" Hakuryuu keliatan sangat membara.

"Ada akunya lhooooo!" timpal Aladdin.

Alibaba diem aja. Entah kenapa.

"Judulnya?" Sinbad kembali ke kursinya.

"5 KM!" jawab mereka berempat.

Sinbad terdiam.

"Itu...filmnya tentang apaan?"

"Ja...jadi gini." Tiba-tiba Alibaba yang bicara. "Gue sama Aladdin abang-ade. Nah, salah satunya diculik sama Judal. Terus, gue minta bantuan Hakuryuu."

"O...oh...jadi si Judal ini ceritanya orang jahat?" tanya Sinbad.

"Yomaaan." Judal kelihatan sangat bangga.

"Buat apa si Aladdin diculik?"

"Jadi...ceritanya gue ini ketua aliran sesat gitu. Nah, untuk melakukan suatu upacara, kita butuh korban, anak kecil. Jadilah, di film ini gue nyulik Aladdin."

"Terus, Alibaba sama Hakuryuu, musuhnya, gitu?" tanya Sinbad agak bingung.

"Iya. Jadi, sukunya si Judal ini kan punya ilmu hitam. Satu-satunya yang bisa ngalahin sukunya dia, cuma suku saya." Terang Hakuryuu.

"Jadi, kayak perang etnis gitu?"

"Iya." Jawab Hakuryuu.

"Berarti...sebenarnya film ini nggak bagus buat anak-anak kayak Aladdin, dong?"

"Nggak. Bukan gitu." Terang Hakuryuu lagi. "Hebatnya film ini, menjadikan aksi kekerasan menjadi sebuah seni. Misalkan, konsep si perang etnisnya itu lebih dibuat mirip tarian dan ritual daripada sebuah aksi kekerasan."

Sinbad menganga. "Lu sebenernya aktor laga apa politisi?"

Hakuryuu cuma senyum-senyum.

"Terus, kendala di film ini apa?" tanya Sinbad.

"Alibaba." Jawab Judal simpel.

"Sialan." Rutuk si yang punya nama. "Padahal kan gue _brand icon_ ini film!"

"_Brand icon_ sih _brand icoooon_," sela Judal. "Tapi apa lu nggak inget kalo semua bala di lokasi syuting semua gara-gara lo?!"

"Tunggu," sela Sinbad. "Maksudnya gimana?"

"Nih, gini ya!" Judal mengibaskan rambutnya ala bintang iklan shampoo. "Sutradara kalo ketemu Alibaba berantem, Makeup Artist kalo ketemu Alibaba berantem. Koordinator adegan kalo ketemu Alibaba berantem, Tim kreatif kalo ketemu Alibaba berantem. Stuntman kalo ketemu Alibaba berantem. Petugas kebersihan kalo ketemu Alibaba berantem. Gue kalo ketemu Alibaba berantem. Hakuryuu kalo ketemu Alibaba berantem, gimana nggak bikin rusuh?!"

"Jadi penyebabnya adalah..."

"Alibaba~~" jawab Aladdin girang.

Sinbad bengong. Lalu buru-buru berkata "Jangan kemana-mana,"

"Tetap di abu-abu!" tutup Aladdin.

.

.

.

.

.

_SMS, semua makan sendal..._

_JMS, juaraaaaaa makan sendal!_

_Sendal! Enak dan bergizi!_

"Pemirsa, kita kembali lagi." Sinbad kembali membuka acara. "Jadi, Premiere film kalian kapan?"

"31 februari 2013." Jawab Judal anteng.

Sinbad sudah cukup muak dengan semua keanehan bintang tamunya, akhirnya cuma manut-manut aja.

"Yang terakhir, di akhir tahun ini, punya resolusi apa di tahun mendatang?"

"Naik kelaaaaas!" jawab Aladdin.

"Ikut Olymipade 2016 di Rio de Janeiro." Jawab Hakuryuu.

"Jadi personel Suju." Celetuk Judal.

"Mau makn terkenal, hidup makmur dan bahagia dunia akhirat." Jawab Alibaba yang akhirnya mengundang tepuk tangan yang luar biasa.

"Inilah dia, Alibaba Saluja."

Alibaba beranjak dari sofanya, dan duduk memegang gitar. Ia sudah diberitahu bahwa (akhirnya) dia akan memamerkan suara emasnya dihadapan para penonton di akhir acara. Alibaba menggenjreng gitarnya diiringi piano oleh Jafar, entah kenapa pelawak jayus ini kelihatan sangat keren dan mempesona (kata author sih).

_Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_  
_More than words to show you feel_  
_That your love for me is real_  
_What would you say if I took those words away_  
_Then you couldn't make things new_  
_Just by saying I love you_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Wawawa debut pertama di magi! Alay ya? Garing ya? Maaf nih selera humorku lagi agak melempem. Oiya btw Aladdin jadi artis cilik itu terinspirasi dari Afiqah yang di iklan Oreo itu lho! Terus kalo Hakuryuu itu ceritanya Iko Uwais (8*w*)8. Dan wtf kenapa Alibaba jadi pelawak? Abis terinspirasi dari manganya, dimana si Alibaba selalu bagian apesnya :p**

**Yosh, segitu dulu lah. Ciaaaaao~~ -ngilang pake smoke bomb-**


End file.
